Mirrors
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: [Jerome Clarke: a boy looking for the girl who is LITERALLY in his dreams. One day, he finds her, but what if she isn't really the girl in his dreams...?] yeah...that's all I got for the summary, sorry. Jeroy vs. Jara. AU. 3rd Genre: Friendship. Based on the song Mirrors by Justin T. This story needs a cover, so if you're interested in making it, PM me :)) R&R :)


**HI! :)**

**I am so sorry for being MIA AGAIN! D: My life is a really big mess right now, and it's hard cleaning it up, why? There's homework, drama, fanfics, music (I can't survive a day without listening to music!), misconceptions, studies and a whole lot of other things in my head and it is a HUGE mess! I actually wrote this last summer, but I was still very busy that time, so I didn't have time to transfer the chappie to Microsoft (wrote it on pad paper first) and edit it. I'm really sorry if I'm a bit rusty a this now; it's been a long time since I've written, so I'm sorry once again. Hope you guys like this chapter anyways, and chapter 2 may be posted next week :) Anyways...**

**ENJOY! ^ _ ^**

* * *

"_Well, that was a very unforgettable date" she said, a small smile formed on her lips as the two walked through the park hand-in-hand._

"_Yeah, especially the part where we switched the old lady's sugar with salt; I still can't believe you went with it though" he said, laughing albeit. They sat down on one of the benches, hands still clasped together._

"_Okay, one, you told me she got salt and not sugar, how was I supposed to know that you were pranking her by making her place salt in her tea instead of sugar?" she responded; her tone was serious, but the small smile that rested on her lips and the tiny sparkle in her eyes spoke likewise "and two, it wasn't funny."_

"_Yeah, it wasn't funny... because the funny part was when she began to complain to the waiter about her tea" he said, sending them both into a fit of laughter as they remembered the look on the poor old woman's face._

"_I had really good time today" she spoke once more when their laughter had subsided "thank you", the smile never left her lips, but instead grew a tad bit wider as a light tint of red spread across her cheeks._

"_It was my pleasure" he said softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his on top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she lifted her head from his shoulder and turned to face him._

"_I have something to tell you..." she said in a low voice. He nodded his head, urging for her to continue, but before she could say anything, her soft voice was replaced by a familiar loud one saying:_

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

* * *

Jerome woke up this morning with a start. One second, he's having another 'dream date' with his 'dream girl'; the next second, someone's shouting at him to get up. Who is this 'dream girl' exactly? Sadly, he doesn't know her, but some basic parts of her physical appearance; dark brown or black hair and tan skin tone. But that's all he can see since the rest is a big blur for him. Now, back to what's currently happening...

"Poppy!" he yelled at his 13 year old sister who was smiling at him with fake innocence. He propped himself up with one shoulder and glared at her.

"Yes?" she asked 'innocently', adding an innocent smile complete the mask of innocence.

"What time is it?" he asked her, trying to contain his annoyance, irritation and slight frustration because no one wants to be awoken from a good dream early in the morning.

"Seven fifteen" she said flatly, dropping the act.

"I'm running late again, aren't I?"

"Duh!"

"Okay! Out! Out! I have to get dressed!" he began to push her out of his room while she began to complain ("I can get out myself, you know?! I do NOT need your help in getting out! As is I want to be in your room!"), and once she was out the door, he locked it shut.

He took a quick shower and changed into his uniform that consisted of a white polo, a maroon necktie with thin yellow stripes, a navy blue v neck cardigan, gray pants and black dress shoes. He put on some cologne, styled his hair and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Told you that you were about to be late . . . for breakfast that is" Poppy said to him, smirking. She placed her empty cereal bowl in the sinking along with her glass.

"Poppy!" he yelled (again) at her "I can't believe I actually fell for that" he muttered while he mentally scolded himself for being so stupid and not checking his alarm clock for the _actual_ time.

"Well you better believe it because you fell for it hard!" Poppy exclaimed, giggling albeit while she said that. Jerome slumped his shoulders in defeat and acceptance, 'finally' letting it 'sink in' and took his seat on the table and began eating his cereal.

"Don't forget the – "

"Why would I forget that important item, Poopy?"

"Making sure and chew with your mouth closed, will you?"

"Okay, mother – Ow! You didn't have to throw that at me!" he exclaimed as he picked up the rubber ball Poppy chucked at his head from the floor. He shook his head in annoyance; then continued eating breakfast.

* * *

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and the sound of feet pounding against the stairs.

"I'll get it!" John Clarke, their father yelled, rushing to the door.

"Livy! Eddie! Here for Poppy and Jerome, I suppose?" he asked the two teens.

"Yep" they said simultaneously.

"Poppy's still doing something upstairs, and Jerome's just about to finish breakfast, so come in" he stepped aside and opened the door wider for the two.

"Sup, Jerry" Eddie greeted him. He (Eddie) and Livy plopped down on the sofa in the common room while Jerome placed his empty bowl and cup in the sink and made his way to the stairs.

"Hey, mate. I'll just brush my teeth, and then we can go, yeah? Okay" he didn't wait for a reply and just made his way up.

"Hello to you too, Jerome!" Livy called out to him, the sarcasm in her tone was mixed with her thick Irish accent. Jerome could already imagine her rolling her eyes at him to match the sarcasm.

When Jerome reached the bathroom door, he was surprised to find it locked. _'How long does it take for girls to get ready?'_ he thought while knocking on the door.

"Poppy? What are you doing in there? You've been there for almost twenty minutes and Livy's here" he said. Five seconds later, Poppy opened the door with a tube of lip gloss in her grasp.

"Are you wearing make - up?" he asked her, but she didn't reply and just rushed down to the common room, though Jerome was still able to catch the light pink that colored her cheeks.

"Fine" he grumbled, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After, he put on his lucky necklace from his bedroom – a simple silver chain with a four leaf clover pendant, it may be cliché and rather girly, but it meant a lot to him – and went down to meet Eddie who had probably heard him go down considering the fact that his backpack was slung on his shoulder.

"About time, Jerry" he said jokingly. Jerome rolled his eyes and placed his messenger bag on his shoulder. He said a quick 'goodbye' to his dad and began walking to school with Eddie by his side.

"Dude, your mom's necklace is out" Eddie said after a few moments of silence; Jerome tucked it under his polo (since it is kind of humiliating for a guy to be wearing a necklace).

"Thanks"

"No prob." Then they continued their walk in silence, both not wanting to speak since they were both sleepy for staying up till two 'o clock in the morning studying for an exam.

* * *

**What'd ya guys think of Chapter 1 of Mirrors? And just to clarify, this is an AU, there's going to be a ton of pairing vs. pairing here, but it will mainly be Jara vs. Jeroy, Livy is an OC I made to be Poppy's best friend in this story, more will be revealed about Jerome's mom, the significance of her necklace to Jerome and what happened to her soon. Livy is Irish, by the way; she has red hair and brown eyes (for those of you who now Rachel Dare from Percy Jackson, I got the inspiration of Livy's look from a fancast including Rachel ;) ). I need a cover for this story, so if any of you are interested in making the cover, please PM me first :)**

**Till the next chappie comes!**

**- Nathalie :)**


End file.
